The Wrong Number
by WritingWithHeartAndSoul
Summary: "Uhm… I think that you might have dialed the wrong number", a man's voice said and Ally's eyes went wide. "Wait… What?" Had she just told a complete stranger about her love life? / Ally learns, that sometimes it can be a good Thing to dial the wrong number...
1. One

**The Wrong Number **

**Chapter One**

With a loud bang Ally Dawson shut the door of her apartment and slid down on the floor. A sob escaped her lips and she put her hands on her already tear-stained face. Only about twenty minutes ago she had found her boyfriend Dallas in his bed, together with his ex-girlfriend.

Ally had gotten the day off by her boss so she wanted to surprise him and went to his apartment. When she saw him and his ex, she had let out a shocked scream which caused Dallas to look at her surprised.

"A-Ally! What are you doing here", he had asked. Instead of answering she just ran out of his apartment and ignored when he called after her.

On her way to her own apartment she had texted him that they were over and she never wanted to see him again.

Now she was here sitting on the floor, crying.

This was the fourth time that one of her previous boyfriends had cheated on her. She wondered if something was wrong with her. Why did she always pick the jerks and players? Why was she always the one with the broken heart? And why couldn't she just have one relationship with a guy that wouldn't go and cheat on her?

Ally took a deep breath and leaned her head against the wall. Then she took her cell phone out of her pocket. All she wanted to do now was to call her best friend and tell her about everything. As she was about to dial her best friends number, she suddenly received a text message.

It was from Dallas. And even though she knew, that she shouldn't read it, she opened it.

_"Ally, I'm really sorry! Can we talk about it? Please! I don't wanna lose you! It really meant nothing! She tricked me! Please Ally! Let us talk about it! I love you!"_, it read.

With every word Ally read, the anger in her rose. How could he think that she would believe him after that? She stared at the text until her eyes were blurry from her tears and then she angrily threw her phone against the wall. She wiped the tears away and sighed.

Then she realized that she had just destroyed her cell phone. She quickly walked over to where it was lying now. She picked it up. The screen was broken. She tried to turn it on, but nothing happened.

"Damnit!", she cursed. That stupid jerk made her destroy her cell phone. A frustrated scream escaped Ally's mouth. Then she placed the broken phone on the dresser and walked into the living room. There she sat down on the couch and took the handset of the landline. She quickly dialed the number of her best friend and waited for her to pick up the phone.

After a few seconds someone picked up and before her best friend could say something Ally started talking.

"Trish, you never going to believe what just happened. You remember that I told you, that my boss gave me the day off and I wanted to surprise Dallas. Well, when I got to his apartment, I went into his bedroom, because I heard noise coming out of it and when I opened the door, I saw him with his ex-girlfriend in bed! Can you believe this? I can't believe he did that to me! And after I texted him, that we're over he actually texted back that it didn't mean anything to him and that he loves me! I… I just… I don't know why this always happens to me!" Ally paused to breathe. Then another sigh escaped her mouth and she waited for Trish to answer.

"Uhm… I think that you might have dialed the wrong number", a man's voice said and Ally's eyes went wide.

"Wait… What?" Had she just told a complete stranger about her love life? "You-you're not Trish?", she stammered embarrassed.

"No, I'm afraid not." Ally's cheeks turned red and her face became hot.

"Oh, that's embarrassing. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry about what happened with this Dallas guy. He seems to me like a jerk", the man said.

"Well, he actually isn't. When I met him, he was really sweet. He had just broken up with his ex when I met him. And I apparently was too dumb to realize, that he still had feelings for her", Ally said and sighed.

"Well, I don't think you're dumb", the man said.

"How can you say that? You don't know me! So you can't say if I'm dumb or not!"

"You don't sound dumb to me."

"Seriously, you can tell if someone's dumb or not by hearing his or her voice over the phone?", Ally asked in disbelief.

"Yup, it's my seventh sense." Ally chuckled and she heard the man laugh too. Then she realized that she still was talking to a stranger who now knew about her love life.

"Oh my God!", she said.

"Is something wrong?", the man asked.

"No – I mean yes... It's just, that I just revealed a part of my love life to a complete stranger on the phone!"

"Yeah, that's pretty awkward", she hear him say. "But I'm kind of relieved to know, that I'm not the only one who's feeling heartbroken and stupid right now."

"Really? What happened to you?", Ally asked.

"Oh, no. I don't want to bother you with it", the man quickly said.

"But I want to know!", Ally said, "And you kind of owe me, since I just told you about my situation!"

She heard him sigh. "I guess you're right." He paused.

"Well, my girlfriend just broke up with me and moved out to move in with her new boyfriend who's the spoiled son of a rich businessman. And she also took our son with her and she forbids me to see him, which breaks my heart, because he was crying, when they left the apartment."

For a moment it grew silent. Then Ally said: "I'm sorry to hear that. That must have been pretty heartbreaking, huh?"

"It was."

"It's even worse than what happened to me."

"Probably."

"Hey, I never really got your name", Ally said. She heard him chuckle lightly before he answered:

"I'm Austin. Austin Moon. And may I also know your name?"

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson", she introduced herself.

"Ally, a very beautiful name", Austin said. Ally blushed.

"Thanks. Your name is also pretty great."

"Thanks."

"So Austin, tell me something about you."

* * *

Two hours passed and Austin and Ally were still talking. They had told each other about their lives. He had told her that he grew up in Miami, that he just became 23 years old that his parents own a mattress store (Ally actually knew that store, since she got her mattress from there), that his middle is Monica (she had a hard time trying not to laugh after he told her that), that he currently was working with Starr Records and he tried to become a rock star (this had been his dream since he was a little kid) and he told her a bit about his four year old son.

She had told him that she also grew up in Miami, but went to New York when she was fourteen to attend at a music school and she got back for her senior year at high school. She told him, that she was studying music at the university and that she was working in a café. Now Austin also knew the rest of Ally's love life and her dreams to become a song writer.

They also had talked about their passion for music. Ally learned, that Austin could play any instrument she named him and she told him, that she only played piano and guitar.

Now they were talking about the fact that Ally had stage fright before she went to New York and she told him about her middle school play which she had totally ruined. She was in the middle of the story when suddenly her doorbell ringed.

"What was that?", Austin asked, as he heard the doorbell.

"Oh, that was my doorbell."

"Ah, okay. Then I'm gonna hang up. It was really nice talking to you Ally."

"Yeah, it was also nice to talk to you. But would you mind giving me your phone number. Maybe we could talk again sometime", she suggested.

"Sure, that sounds great." Austin dictated his phone number to her and Ally wrote it down.

"Great thanks!" Ally heard the doorbell ring again.

"Can I also get your number?", he asked her.

"Oh, well I kinda broke my cell phone earlier today, so I'm recently calling from the landline", Ally explained. That made Austin chuckle.

"Well, you can also give me your landline number until you get a new phone."

"Okay." The doorbell rang again. Ally quickly gave Austin her number and then they hung up. After that Ally jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Trish standing in front of her.

"Ally! I was worried about you! I called you like thirty times and you didn't answer!", Trish said.

"Oh, yeah, I broke my phone." Ally let Trish in and closed the door.

"Why did you break your phone?", Trish asked confused.

"That's kind of a long story." Trish walked into Ally's kitchen and said:

"Well, you can make some coffee and tell me everything!" Ally laughed and walked into the kitchen where she started to make coffee and then she told Trish everything that had happened earlier.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I got the idea to this story when I watched a show where a woman dialed the wrong number and called a total stranger and fell in love with him and it kind of inspired me to write this. So yeah. I hope you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Austin & Ally. **


	2. Two

Two

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ally broke up with Dallas. She and Austin have been talking over the phone every day and they had become some sort of "phone-friends". They had gotten to know each other more and more and Ally was sure, that Austin knew more about her, than Trish did. Also, the more Ally had talked to him, the more she was sure, that he wasn't some kind of pervert who only made everything up, to rape or kill her.

When she had told him about this, he had laughed and said:

"Yeah, I kind of understand that. But I assure you, I am not some psycho that rapes and kills women. And just so you know, I am also convinced that you are no psycho that rapes and kills people."

Ally had laughed at that and from there on she trusted him more and more.

* * *

Beside of all the talking with Austin, Ally has had some stress with Dallas.

He still tried to win her back and would stop by her door every now and then. She even threatened to call the police if he wouldn't stop coming to her apartment. But he wouldn't stop. Just after she had exchanged her door lock and after Trish had yelled at him he was being more distant, but he still would send her flowers and cards that said how sorry he was and that he wanted her back.

Every card and the flowers he had sent landed in Ally's trashcan and she would continue her life without him.

Trish had tried to set her up on some dates in the past days, but Ally had said no to all of them, saying that she didn't feel like going out. Ally didn't really want to meet someone new. She wanted to have some time for her and just relax.

But however Trish was begging her every day, just like now. They were sitting in a café and Trish was trying to convince her friend to go out with a guy named Ethan.

"Come on Ally! Dallas is history now! You've got to go out and meet someone new!"

Ally groaned. "Trish, I've already told you like fifty times, that I don't want to date someone right now! I'm happy to be a single right now! I can finally concentrate on learning for my tests! And I finally have some time for me without having to care about how I look and trying to please my boyfriend. Really, I'm happy!"

She ended her speech that she had given to Trish so many times and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh please, you spent all of your free time with talking to that Austin guy", Trish said, smirking at Ally.

"That is not true!", Ally said crossing her arms above her chest.

"It is! You know, if you like talking to him so much, why don't you ask him out on a date?"

"No Trish! I'm not gonna do that! I mean sure, we talk about two to four hours a day and I like him, but not in that way. He's become one of my best friends."

"Yeah, but best friends can fall in love", Trish said, still smirking.

"No Trish! And now stop trying to get me to date someone!", Ally pleaded and looked at her friend who was shaking her head.

"Nope, I'm not going to stop. Not until you agree." Ally sighed frustrated.

"Okay, if I agree to go on one date, will you stop setting me up with those guys?", she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I will stop! But you have to at least try to enjoy the date!"

"Okay, I promise that I'll try, but now let's talk about something else."

The two best friends talked for a while until Ally had to go since she had to study for her test she had the next day.

* * *

When Ally returned to her apartment, she found a flower bouquet at her doorstep. Sighing she picked it up and unlocked her door. When she entered her apartment she shut the door and immediately walked into the kitchen where she threw the bouquet into the trash.

Then she walked into her room where she took off her shoes and jacket and sat down on her bed with her books and started to study.

After an hour of studying Ally finally closed her books and lay down on her bed staring at her ceiling for a moment. She closed her eyes and started to relax, as her phone started to ring. Her eyes snapped open and she took her new cell phone from her nightstand.

A smile appeared on her face when she saw, that Austin was calling her. She quickly picked up and said: "Hey, how are you?"

"Hey, I'm pretty exhausted." He sounded tired.

"Hard day at work?", she asked concerned and put her head against the headboard of her bed.

"No, work was okay. I just had an argument with my ex. We had agreed that I could have Aiden for the rest of the week, but when I came to pick him up she immediately sent me away. She said that she didn't want me near him. We eventually started shouting at each other and it caught the attention of the neighbors. A few of them were about to call the police so I just went home and well, then I called you to make me feel better", Austin told her.

Ally blushed at the fact that he called her for comfort. Then she said:

"Wow that sounds hard. I can't believe your ex would do that. I mean Aiden is also your son! You have a right to see him!"

"Yeah, that's what I told her. But she wouldn't listen. I'm really tired of this. I just want to see my boy, but she's making it impossible." Austin sighed and Ally felt bad for him.

"Have you ever thought of going to a lawyer?", she asked.

"Why would I do that?", he asked confused.

"You could try to get full custody of him", Ally answered.

"No, I never thought about this, but I don't know. He's already going through so much I don't really want to make more trouble."

"Well, I didn't say you have to, I just suggested it."

"I know, but maybe I'll give it a thought", he said. Then he yawned.

"Maybe we should hang up so that you can get some sleep. I also should get some sleep since I have a test tomorrow", Ally said.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, then good night and good luck on your test tomorrow."

"Thanks. And good night to you too."

They both hung up and Ally put her phone back on the night stand. Then she stood up and walked to the bathroom where she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. When she got back to her room she slipped into her bed.

She started to think about Austin and his situation. She felt bad for him, that his ex was forbidding him to see his son. It probably was really bad for Austin. He had told her that even though Aiden wasn't planned, he still loved his son more than he ever loved anyone. He was pretty important to Austin and Ally knew that. That's why she suggested to him, that he should apply for custody of Aiden. But then she also understood that Austin didn't want Aiden to go through so much trouble.

She understood how Aiden must feel since Ally's parents also got divorced when she was younger. Before they had split of her parents had fought every day and every minute. It was a horrible time for her and when they announced the divorce Ally's world was crushed for a few weeks. She eventually got used to live with alone with her dad, since her mom moved to Africa, but when she thought about this time of her life, Ally still felt pretty sad.

With a sigh the brunette closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I just want to say thank you for all the Reviews. I was really amazed of the fact, that so many of you like the story. I mean 14 Reviews for the first chapter? That's just wow. :) Anyway, I really, really, really appreaciate it. And to silkycatastrophe: After I read your review, I realised, that it was really a little unrealistic... :) Haha, but then I thought when they can do such a story in a TV series I can do this in my story. (:D) So yeah, 0thanks for your review, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. Ouch, that hurt... :/**

**Oh, and before I forget it, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapters. I'm pretty tired since I was up all night to watch the Oscars (Since I live in Germany, they showed them live at 0:30 AM and I watched it until 6:00 AM until it was over, so I was pretty tired and right now it's 10:42 PM here and I am still tired, even though I slept a Little bit this afternoon before I wrote a looong speech for my English class. But enough of my life for now. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and if you should find some, please tell me, so that I can correct them. Thank you. :)  
- Melissa. **


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, I only own Aiden.**

* * *

Three

Austin was driving down the streets of Miami, trying to get to the house of his ex-girlfriends new boyfriend as fast as he could. He had just gotten a call from his son, who told him, that his mother had left him at home alone and that he was scared. After Austin had calmed his son down he had told him, that he would be there as soon as he can.

After he had hung up, Austin went to Jimmy, his boss, and explained the situation to him. Jimmy knew about Austin's situation since they had started working together and since he also was a father, he understood and gave Austin the rest of the day off.

So, Austin was now on his way to his son.

* * *

As he arrived at his ex-girlfriend's house, Austin quickly made his way to the door and rang the bell. He waited for a few seconds before he heard a quiet: "Who is there?"

"Aiden, it's me, your dad. Can you open the door?", Austin said through the door.

"Yes, just one second!", the little boy said. A few seconds later the door opened and Aiden quickly ran to his father and hugged his leg.

"Daddy! I'm glad you're here! I was so scared!", he sobbed and started crying. Austin bent down and picked him up.

He stroke his back and said: "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now. You're not alone anymore."

He stood there for a few moments, holding his son in his arms, waiting for the little blonde boy, to stop crying. When Aiden finally stopped, Austin asked:

"Why did your mother leave you alone?"

"I don't know", Aiden answered, "she said that I had to take my nap and when I woke up, she was not here anymore."

"And what about Roger?" Roger was the new boyfriend of Austin's ex.

"He is at work."

Austin couldn't believe this. How could his ex-girlfriend let their four year old son alone at home? What kind of mother would do that? It broke his heart to see that his little boy was crying because he was alone. He also never liked it, when Aiden cried. It always hurt him inside, to see him like that. He sighed. Austin knew, that he needed to do something.

"Hey Aiden", Austin then said, "Do you want to go out and eat some ice cream?" The blonde boys eyes lighted up and she quickly nodded.

"Yes, but can we also go to the beach? I wanna go to the beach!", he said excitedly. Austin chuckled.

"Sure. Come on, let's pack your things for the beach and then we'll eat ice cream and go to the beach afterwards."

"Yay!", Aiden quickly ran up the stairs to his room and Austin followed him, while closing the door.

* * *

About an hour later Austin and his son were at the beach. They had eaten ice cream together and Aiden had told him, what had happened in kindergarten the last few days. When they were done, they both went down to the beach.

Aiden was now playing in the sand with some other kids he met there and Austin lay on his towel, watching how happy his son was. It broke his heart earlier, to see Aiden cry like this. Maybe Ally was right. Maybe he should get himself a lawyer and try to get custody of Aiden. It probably would be good for Aiden. When his mother was always letting him alone, leaving him scared and on his own, Austin probably would have a better chance than he thought.

Yes, he was going to fight for his son, no matter what would happen. eHhhhjbvsdjnvfhhhhidsahnvciu6jnhf4srtegmdsvcklvsdHHe would not give up.

Then suddenly Austin's phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled when he saw Ally's name. Quickly he picked up.

"Hey Ally", he greeted her, his smile getting bigger.

"Hey", he heard her voice say, but somehow she wasn't sounding as happy as usual.

"You okay? You sound a little sad."

"Oh, I do? Well, it's just that Trish has forced me into a blind date and I have to be there in about an hour", she said.

"And why is that bad? I mean you are over Dallas. So you can go out with other people. I don't see your problem", Austin was confused.

"I know, but the thing is, that I don't want to date at the moment. I am over Dallas, but I'm just not in the mood for a date."

"But why did you agree to that date?", he asked. To him that somehow didn't make sense.

"Because Trish kept on begging me to go on dates and she was getting annoying and I couldn't take it anymore, so I said yes to this one date and she promised me to not set me up again", Ally answered.

"Ah, okay. That makes more sense", he chuckled, "But you know maybe you should try to have some fun tonight. I mean you never know, maybe that guy you're going to meet is the right one." After Austin said this, he got a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but he chose to ignore it.

"Maybe you're right", Ally sighed. Then she asked: "So, how's it going with you?"

"I'm okay. I had to get off work early because Aiden called me. His mother left him alone at home and he was scared", Austin told her.

"What? She left him alone? What kind of mother does that to a four year old?", Ally asked appalled.

"I don't know. But we are at the beach right now and he's having a good time."

"Well, at least he's okay."

"Yeah, oh and I need to thank you", Austin then said.

"For what?"

"For giving me the advice to get a lawyer and get custody of Aiden. I decided I'm gonna do it. I can't just let him live with his mother when she's letting him alone and apparently doesn't care about him."

"I'm glad I could help." There was silence for a moment. Then Ally said:

"Oh, I gotta go. I maybe will call you later Austin."

"Okay. Have fun on your date!" There was the feeling again. But Austin ignored it again.

"Thanks. Have fun with your son." Austin smiled.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." With that they both hung up.

"Daddy!", Aiden came running to his father. "Daddy, daddy! Come play with me in the water!" The boy took his father's hand and tried to pull him up. Austin chuckled and stood up. Then he picked Aiden up and walked into the water with him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now it should be better. Didn't take me as Long as I thought. Though I'm still not really statisfied with the chapter, I don't know how to make it better. But at least all the words I wrote are in it. I hope it's still like that when it's uploaded... If not, just say it. And well, I'm sorry for this horrible mistake my Computer made. Sometimes I hate Technology... :( **


End file.
